


Message

by JohnMandrage



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnMandrage/pseuds/JohnMandrage
Summary: Some people use there phone and others...
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. The messenger

The sun was just barely above the sky when Decker arrived at the crime scene with Lucifer, the devil still half asleep. “Tell me again why I'm here far to early in the morning Detective?” 

“A kidnapping devolved into a murder suicide, the cult of the black pharaoh abducted yesterday tow children and when the swat knocked they blew themselves and the hostages up.” Lucifer now awake looked still confused at the detective. “Not that wouldn't have loved to find and punish those zealots but they are already in hell regretting their actions, so why am I here?”

“Because we think there was a leader who survived and needs to be found, understood Lucifer?” Not getting an answer to her question she turned around to ask again if he understood but stopped. Looking back Decker found Lucifer stare at the other side of the street with an expression as if he had seen a ghost. “Found him.” 

Decker followed his look, searching for who he meant, her attention was drawn to a tall black man with a bald head, wearing a expensive looking suit in his mid twenties who in contrast to the few other spectators was staring at them and as she saw him even began to wave.

“Son of a bitch!” she cursed in her head, she meet many cocky criminals in her career but this took the cake. As she was about to walk over Lucifer held her back. Her first impulse was to break free but then she saw the man smiling and time came to a crawl. 

She had seen Lucifer's devil face and thought that after seeing it nothing could frighten her anymore, she had been wrong. Far to many teeth which would have been more at home in the maw of a shark filled his unnaturally wide mouth. The oldest parts of her mind screamed at her not to move in the desperate hope that this thing would go away and memories of half forgotten nightmares suddenly assaulted her as she made contact with inhumanly black eyes. 

She awoke with a loud gasp, shooting up as she scanned the unfamiliar white room, her mind still in the grasp of the primal fears and paranoia. All she found was her partner, who with raised hands tried to calm her. 

After a few minutes of purposefully breathing and a medical exam she was allowed to leave, as she sat in Lucifer's car driving back home she asked. “Was that a demon, have they found a way to break out of hell...” her voice meek and shaking silently trailed of as she waited for the answer. 

“I wish it was.” he seemed unsure what else to say. 

She asked again “Do you know what it was, what it wanted?”

She felt Lucifer gaze as he silently considers her before he answers carefully: “It was a messenger... and this was his message.”


	2. Accepting the Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sees like this story will continue, but I warn you, my updated rhythm is strange and unknowable.

After bringing Chloe back home Lucifer had to make a choice, ignore the call or don't. He shook his head, the message was clear: “I know who is important to you, how to find them and I won't hesitate to hurt them.” He didn't have a choice, having a choice implied that more then one outcome was acceptable. 

Silently two white wings sprang free and Lucifer was on his way. The first part of his journey was nothing special, just stars, rocks and dust. This soon changed not long after he left what humans called the observable universe.

A network of strongholds as big as stars and forged from celestial steel surrounding the bubble humanity called home. It's defenders, angels as monstrous as the things they were meant to fight saluted him as he passed them by. He didn't pay them any mind as they were nothing more than automatons, only knowing there orders and unable to understand anything that they weren't made for. 

The second part of his journey was dominated by the sign of a ancient war that never truly ended. The corpses of eldritch horrors and angels floating thru the void between shattered planets and insatiable black holes. Many were old as the war itself, testament to the scale of the conflict that decided who would claim this universe, others disturbingly fresh.

Such as a destroyed fortress guarding the dreaming corps of an great old one, it's last defender still in the process of dying impaled on the fang of a dragon which collapsed in front of the prisons final unbroken seal. 

He ignored the implications of his discovery and pressed on until he reached his destination, the primal chaos. The last bastion of the original owners of this cosmos, a reminder what it was like everywhere before heavens arrival. Thoughts and dreams become reality here without regard for any law or reasoning that wasn't enforced by the might of of those powerful enough to shape this maelstrom of boundless energy and untold potential. Everything was changing all the time, nothing stayed the same for long as this primordial place shaped itself after the whims of it's inhabitants. 

Coming here would have been suicide any other day, but he came invited and his guides were waiting. Seven faceless humanoid figures with leather wings, holding wicked hooked spears carved from crystallized hate for him and his kind surrounded him but didn't impeded his journey. He felt the baleful gazes of those that lived here, there intend to destroy him disputed by his on will to continue existing and more importunately held back by the protection his guides implied.

He heard his destination before he saw it, the whining of flutes spun to a terrible song only soothing to the shattered mind of the god his father crippled in order to steal his universe for himself not caring for those who already lived there. Soon he found himself before his fathers greatest adversary, the great Azathop, once a equal in strength and mind to God almighty himself now reduced to a state of internal slumber. 

Lucifer turned his attention to the form of the Detective standing as a single constant surrounded by chaos. “I came. Now tell me, what is it you desire?”


	3. The Talk

“What I desire?” the voice of the Detective asked, her head leaning to the right in a confused manner, “I desire for you and your family to never have existed. I desire to ripe the wings from your back and beat you to death with them, I desire to storm heaven and tear everything apart your father cares about, I desire many things.” All this was delivered in a calm manner as if his Detective was speaking to him about the boring details of a case.

The level of detail of this imitation was unnerving, her voice no octave to high or low, her movement perfect, someone with only human senses wouldn't have been able to separate the original from the impostor, Lucifer hated it. “Is that so, then let me rephrase. Why am I here?” he asked again this time more forceful.

“Because for the first time in forever do you have a weak spot we can exploit. BANG BANG BANG”  
As three gunshot's sounded three bloody wounds appeared on the detective as her body staggered back a cry of shock filled the air as for a brief moment Lucifer forgot that the being in front of him wasn't chloe and made one step forward with wide panic filled eyes before realizing. 

Rage overtook him. How dare this lowly crawler threaten Chloe and make fun on him like that! Golden light pureed out of him and his rush to give aid turned to a reckless assault. 

Before he could reach the object of his hate a thousand lances cold like ice struck him, while this pitiful attack couldn't hope to kill him it made him remember were he was. Stopping his attack he looked around, keeping the bloodied but smugly smiling form of the messenger in his field of vision. 

He was outnumber and outgunned. The chaotic forms the inhabitants of this places favored had transformed into more practical forms for combat. There were billions of great dragons, crows made of crystals and beast made from liquid metal. Each capable of shattering a planet, each waiting for him to attack so they could take there revenge. He wouldn't give them that, taking a deep breath he dismissed his powers and returned his attention to his host. 

“If you hurt her, there will be war!” he spoke and allowed the what remained of his power and rage to slip into his proclamation hoping it would take the hint. The changeling in form off the detective in front of him only gave him a bloody smile “We are already at War and this will be true forever more, but this isn't what I want to speak with you about. Do you know how your father defeated ours?” 

This wasn't what he had expected “No, I assumed he hit him until he rolled over?” Lucifer had a bad feeling about this, anything connected to the demon sultan and his father was worrying. 

“He split him into two being. The one you see behind me, powerful but absolutely brainless, the second brilliant but with little to no power. One half knowing how to become one again but without the power to do so and the other with all the power but not knowing how to use it.” 

“So that is how the Lurker at the Threshold come to be, while this history lessen is quite interesting I fail to see what that has to do with me.” Lucifer said impatient and barly noticeable a bit scared, he didn't like were this was going, not one bit. 

“I was coming to that.” it scolded “You see, your father did this by making a sword that embodied the very concept of separating or cutting something, the same you sent with your mother beyond our reach.”

Lucifer relaxed slightly, the flaming sword wasn't in there reach so his situation couldn't be to bad. “Well if you know that much then you also now that I can't get it back either.” He spoke truthfully, back at the beach he wondered if getting rid of the blade was the right choice, now he knew it was. 

“You know that is only tow thirds true light bringer.” spoke the crawling chaos, one piece of it remains. Dread awakened in Lucifer as he realized what the messenger meant, his brothers necklace was still on earth. 

“I see you realized what we want.” it spoke with a bemused smile, clearly amused by his horror. “Why should I help you? If your father awakens then the fighting that follows would tear the universe apart, including earth.” 

The smile didn't vanish from the detectives face “How old is your detective? Mid thirty's? That would give you another fifty years before she either goes to heaven forever out of your reach or to hell were you can watch her torment herself forever. This is of course if she dies of old age, but working as a Officer is dangers and death can be quite sudden.” The being gestured to the bloody holes in it's chest.

Anger returned to Lucifer but this time he restrained himself “What is your point, answer me or I'm on my way.” 

The being clearly unimpressed with his threat pretended to think for a moment before continuing “Even if we had the necklace right now we would still need time to study it before we can restore our progenitor, many years in fact. Long enough for your little human to grow old and die like your father intended, but if we don't have it within the year we will make good on our threat.” It finished with an evil smile. Lucifer hated that smile, it didn't belong on the detectives face. 

“I will protect her!” he proclaimed, while he was the crawlers inferior in the center of chaos on earth the balance of power would be in his favor. “I'm sure you will, but she isn't the only one, is she?” The form of the detective melted away and doctor Linda stood before him, her throat slit from side to side. “She wouldn't be the first therapist who got killed by a patient.” 

“My brother will protect her, your chances of getting to her are as good as getting to the detective.” Lucifer said not feeling nearly as confident as he looked. Again it only grind as it's form changed to that of a young woman, burned beyond recognition. “And let me guess, your sister will protect Miss Lopez?” asked the impostor in a smug tone.

“As a mater of fact, yes.” said Lucifer, unsure if the messenger already knew. 

It only grind “All day long, seven days of the week, 365 days per year for half a century from every random person and accident? If you can then you have nothing to worry about but think about it, we only have to succeed once, you always.“ It's mocking attitude vanished “You have one year to bring us the pendent or the hunt begins, chose wisely.” with these word the messenger of the outer gods departed leaving Lucifer with the winged servants that lead him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, everything I wanted to tell in this story has been told and how it goes on is for you readers to decide.
> 
> The main aim of this story was to find a way to combine the Lucifer and HP universe in a logical way without bending either too bad.


End file.
